mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Rose
Dark Rose is a fan fiction written by Roger334 in 2014. Taking place right after the events of the Royal Wedding, Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia trade lives. With their new identities, each leader must face their new problems at their own way. Summary Months after the events of the Royal Wedding, Queen Chrysalis managed to secretly enter Canterlot's Palace and sneak into Celestia's room. With the help of an unknown magical artifact, Chrysalis swapped bodies with her former enemy. Taking advantage of her new life and power, "Queen Celestia" sent her guards against "Princess Chrysalis". Thanks to the help of Bani, Aina and Samsei, the royal changelings knights brought by Chrysalis before the attack, Celestia managed to escape from her own castle. In an attempt to stop Celestia for the second time, Chrysalis used Luna's regretful feelings to convince her to chase down her own sister. The Princess of the Night hesitated, but in the end agreed. Right after another menacing pursuit, Celestia escaped again, but this time she was taken by her new changelings friends to a place she has never heard or seen before, "Endcliff". During the following days, Celestia got to know what was daily life for changelings, while Chrysalis continued abusing from her new status and friends in order to increase her wealth and power. At the end of the fourth day, Celestia finally entered the capital city of the Changeling Empire, Endcliff. Just like in Canterlot, a castle crowned the whole city with its impressive mud walls and architecture. At the end of the same day, Celestia received the notice that Luna was attempting to siege the city. Using her new changeling abilities, Celestia disguised herself as Nightmare Moon, ''her sister's former evil self. Thanks to that, Luna was scared away from the village. Afterwards, Celestia decided to return to Canterlot and stop Chrysalis once and for all. At the same time, Chrysalis arrested Princess Cadance, dismissed Twilight Sparkle and started wearing black jewelry. The final match began with the appearance of ''"Atrocious", an old evil dragon thought to be dead. Cadance, Twilight and even some of her changeling friends, aided Celestia in her final battle. In the end, Celestia showed Chrysalis all the things she apparently couldn't see while being herself. Both royalties returned to their respective places, but Celestia's experience helped her plan a solution to finally solve the problems between ponies and changelings. The promise of receiving the Friendship Express at their very own muddy city, concluded the story. Characters Queen Celestia (Chrysalis) She is the main antagonist of the story. Her true identity was Chrysalis, the former Changeling Queen. Just like before, her attitude was sour, cold and hostile towards other ponies, except for the ones that could helped her achieve her selfish goals. She liked to wear black jewelry most of the times. Her evilness can only be compared with her passion for sweets. Besides the tittle of "Queen", she also demanded to be addressed as "Supreme Highness" or "Solar Queen". Princess Chrysalis (Celestia) Contrary to what everychangeling expected, she was kind, tolerant and very respectful towards others. All her subjects were treated as equals by her. No crown or jewel covered her body. When Luna, blinded by her fake sister's lies, invaded the Changeling City, she used her changeling abilities to disguise herself as Nightmare Moon, Luna's former evil self. The love of Twilight, Bani and all her new changeling friends, healed her during the final battle against the Dark Ruler. Princess Cadance She was the first pony to notice Celestia's new attitude towards her and other ponies. Not being able to understand what was going on in the castle, she shared her worries with Twilight and Luna. Princess Luna Still feeling regretful for her past mistakes, she blindly followed all her new sister's lies and evil plans in order to regain her trust. During the final battle she almost attacked her real sister, who still was trapped inside the body of Chrysalis. Twilight Sparkle Briefly depicted in the story, she aided Cadance in her quest to find the truth behind Celestia's lately hostile attitude. Just like her friends, she was taunted by Chrysalis' lies. Bani He is the young changeling creature who Celestia first met during her attempt to escape the castle. He has orange eyes and wings, contrary to what everypony used to think about changelings. He always considered Chrysalis as his hero. The Changeling Knights (Aina & Samsei) Chosen by their unique camouflage abilities and combat skills, both changelings were part of the elite royal guard of Chrysalis. They helped her Queen past the guards and sneak inside Canterlot's Palace. Amazingly, they ignored her Queen's true intentions. Locations Canterlot Most of the story takes place inside the vast halls of Canterlot's Palace. The life of the Princesses and the Queen, in the story, always took place in there. Idohn Canyon Equestria's northern mountain range, mainly formed by the union of the Alfred Mountains and the Idohn Canyon's cliffs and plateau. The rocky region has always been inaccessible to regular ponies, due to its dangerous heights, razor plains and tricky caves. Endcliff Also called "The Changeling City", it is the main capital of the Changeling Empire. Located atop the most distant regions, the city was built many centuries ago with mud. Based on what it was revealed on the story, The Great Mud Palace of Endcliff, the castle of the changeling royalty, had been rebuilt several times over the centuries. The most notable example was when Atrocious destroyed it in the distant past. Trivia *Endcliff was inspired by the city of Djenné, Mali. *Queen Celestia's favorite drink was chocolate milkshake. *"Dark Rose" is the third fan fiction of Roger334. *The story originally was written in 2014, but it was until 2016 when it was first published. *Bani's name comes from a river of the same name, located also in Djenné. Gallery Dark Rose (Concept Art 1) by Roger334.png|Author's Original Concept Art (Queen Celestia) Dark Rose (Concept Art 2) by Roger334.png|Author's Original Concept Art (Bani) Dark Rose (Promotional Poster 2) by Roger334.png|Promotional Poster #2 Dark Rose (Japanese Poster) by Roger334.png|Japanese Poster An Old Friend by Roger334.png|"An Old Friend" (2016) Category:Fan fiction